mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kronika
Kronika is a character set to debut in ''Mortal Kombat 11'' as the main antagonist. She is the Keeper of Time, Architect of the Destiny of the Universe and mother of Shinnok and Cetrion. Due to Raiden's new brutal policy in crushing potential evil forces that threaten Earthrealm, she sees it as an imbalance between the force of good and evil and seeks to balance it by rewriting the timeline. Appearance Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Kronika possesses the ability to manipulate time and space on a scale previously unseen before in the history of the Mortal Kombat franchise. Her demonstrated power over time includes stopping the flow of time itself around those save herself or anyone else she includes. She can summon multiple individuals from across the entire history of time itself and bring them to the present era, even condense two entirely different points in space and time together, allowing doppelgangers of the same person to exist and occupy the same space at the same time. Kronika has threatened to rewrite the entirety of the fabric of time and create an entire new era to undo the changes brought about by Raiden interfering with previous events. Fatalities * Unnamed Fatality: Kronika lifts her opponent into the air and rips them in half at the waist. She then reverses time, restoring the opponent only to vertically rip them in half from the head down. Kronika reverses time for a third time, restoring the opponent once more only to rip off their skin, skinning them alive as they float. Kronika will then repeat the fatality from the beginning and repeat the cycle in an endless loop. (MK11) Quotes * "This was not your destiny, Shinnok. Once again the Thunder God has upset the balance of history." * "But know this... the Arc of the Universe bends to my will! It is only a matter of time." * "I am Kronika, Keeper of Time." * "I guide the Destiny of the Realms." * "My works perfection has been tainted by Raiden's actions." * "I amassed all those who disdain the current course of history, by merging past and present we may draw allies from both eras." * "I offer a greater empire in the New Era, will your Outworld armies defend it?" (To Shao Kahn, asking for his allegiance) * "Yet again, Liu Kang... you've chosen the wrong destiny." * "As my strength gathers, a New Era draws ever closer." Trivia * Kronika is confirmed to be "the first female boss" in Mortal Kombat history. * Kronika is confirmed to be an unplayable boss. ** This makes her the first boss to be unplayable since Shao Kahn in [[Mortal Kombat(2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]], if Shinnok's Corrupted form in ''MKX ''is not counted. * She was originally a male character with a similar name.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSuOzZuMuF4 * Kronika and Geras are the first characters with the complete ability to manipulate time. ** While other characters such as Raiden and Shang Tsung can also alter time, they do not have full control over it like Kronika and Geras: *** Raiden altered the timeline as seen in ''MK 2011 by sending mental messages to his past self, but never had full control over time. **** Raiden can also see visions of the future, though he does not have control over the future itself. *** Shang Tsung can restore himself to his youth. Additionally, he can grant longevity towards others, notably Erron Black in Black's ending in MKX. Again like Raiden, he does not have complete manipulation of time itself. ***Although Taven could stop time briefly in ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's'' Konquest Mode, but not during the traditional fighting portion. * Kronika, Geras, Kollector and Cetrion are currently the first new characters introduced in MK11. * It is currently unknown what species both Kronika and Geras are. ** However it's confirmed she is higher than an Elder God.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSuOzZuMuF4 * Similar to Geras, it is unknown whether or not Kronika can actually die as she could simply revert time just as Geras does. * Kronika is the only character in MK11 with a fatality that does not end in slow motion then to a frozen frame, as she continues the same cycle of her fatality after she finishes it and she is declared the winner. Errors References Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:God Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters